Bamboo Shoot (Spawnable)
Bamboo Shoot is a Super Rare Spawnable Plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It was first released in the Zomboss Down DLC. It attacks by shooting bamboo shoots, doing massive damage to any zombie approaching. The bamboo shoots rain intensively to a medium area. Each shot deals 15 damage in Garden Warfare, and 8 damage in Garden Warfare 2. Its attack is named Bamboo Shot and was renamed to Bamboo Strike in Garden Warfare 2, as well as being made Super Rare. Its zombie counterpart is Uplink Bot. It has both a Feastivus variant named the Candy Cane Shoot, and a Springening variant named the Bunnyboo Shoot. Both function identically to the default Bamboo Shoot, and are only available during their respective events in their respective sticker packs. Stickerbook description Bamboo Shoot LONG RANGE: AIR STRIKE The Bamboo Shoot shoots bamboo shoots. How many shoots can a Bamboo Shoot shoot? Candy Cane Shoot LONG RANGE: AIR STRIKE Freshens Zombie bad breath with a powerful peppermint flavor. Bunnyboo Shoot LONG RANGE: AIR STRIKE Not as tasty, or as sad, as he looks. Strategies The Bamboo Shoot is a very strong plant in damage, but its health is not very high. Planting it near elevated places could be considered a decent idea, as if a zombie goes on that place, the Bamboo Shoot has a high chance of striking there. But it is also risky, as the zombie may spot the Bamboo Shoot, go off the elevated place before the Bamboo Shoot can hurt the zombie, and attack it. Another strategy to protect it is to place Tallnut Battlements and Iron Maidens around it to block off any incoming damage. It also good for attacking ground targets, so plant it near the garden as well, and the Bamboo Shoot will have a high chance of noticing any zombie that goes near the garden and attack it. Keep in mind it needs to recharge and that it has low health, so pay attention to it. The Bamboo Shoot has very good range but because of its health, elevated position or at the back of an area. Related achievements Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare BAMBOOSHOOTCARD.png|Bamboo Shoot's sticker in ''Garden Warfare 1 Bamboo Shoot.png|Bamboo Shoot's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 BAMBOOSHOTGW.png|Bamboo Shoot in-game BAMBOOSTRIKE.png|The explosion caused by Bamboo Shoot Consumables.jpg|The three new Spawnable Plants: Ice Peashooter, Bamboo Shoot, and Fire Peashooter BambooShoot.PNG Vanquished Bamboo.PNG|A vanquished Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot Projectile.PNG|Bamboo Shoot's projectile Hhh.png|Bamboo Shoot along with three other Spawnable Plants in the "Legionnaire of Doom" achievement icon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Bamboo Shoot GW2.jpg|Bamboo Shoot GW2.jpg BambooShootGW2Des.png|Bamboo Shoot's stickerbook description in ''Garden Warfare 2 Candy_Cane_Shoot_Sticker.png|Candy Cane Shoot's stickerbook description Candy_Cane_Shoot_Stickerbook_Description.png|Candy Cane Shoot's stickerbook description Bunnyboo Shoot Sticker.png|Bunnyboo Shoot's sticker Bunnyboo_Shoot_Description.png|Bunnyboo Shoot's stickerbook description Plants vs. Zombies™ Garden Warfare 2 (39).png|Candy Cane Shoot in-game candicanshUt.png|What appears when you get vanquished by a Candy Cane Shoot african-american-bunny.png|Bunnyboo Shoot in-game Trivia *It is 1 of 2 plants from the Facebook game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures to become a potted plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, the other one being Flaming Pea (renamed as Fire Peashooter). *Its description references the tongue twister "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck." *It is the only potted plant that shoots straight upward into the sky first before hitting zombies. *When being healed by a sunbeam it gains a spot of sunlight inside its shoot. See also *Uplink Bot Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Spawnable Plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Feastivus Category:Springening Category:Consumables Category:Lobbed-shot plants